Good Cop, Angry Vigilante
by Wolfe Mollenkopf
Summary: After being captured by the police for terrorizing the city, Red Hood is being interrogated by Commissioner Ozpin and a surprise guest.


Hey guys, Wolfe here. I know you might have wanted me to update Deal of a Lifetime and I wanted to update Building the Wall, but... this ended up happening. This was a short random story I was going to post on the /r/RWBY subreddit that quickly grew big to the point that I didn't want to post it on there. This is a short little thing inspired by a post on /r/RWBY and one of my favorite scenes from the Dark Knight. I hope somebody likes this short little story thing. If enough people like it, I might start doing more one-shots in between updates of my main stories since this only took an hour. I promise if I do, it will be more original than ripping off a scene from a film classic I swear.

Wolfe signing off.

* * *

"So, are you done with me Ozzie?" the hooded woman asks, her permanent smile on her face seemingly growing wider as the older gentleman removed the cuffs that have been around her wrists for oh so long. "Can I walk back outside and show the world how reformed I am?" she adds on, licking her lips idly and using her now freed hands to fix her hair. Her lips, along with the two scars that went beyond the two corners of her lips, were painted as red as her hood while her eyes was all covered in black make-up. The rest of her face had white make-up all over, creating a color contrast.

"I'm sorry to say I'm not letting you off that easy. I'm just going out to get me a refill." Ozpin answers, picking up his mug with his right hand as he slides the cuffs into his pocket with his left. "But don't worry Red Hood*, I'll make sure you have company." As he finishes his sentence, he turns around and walks out of the dimly lit interrogation room. As he heads off, 'Red Hood' rests her arms flat on the desk and starts to chuckle.

"Oh, I see. You're doing the whole 'Good Cop, Bad Cop' technique, aren't ya? I got your number Oz." the girl jokes to Ozpin, her hands turning into finger guns as she makes clicking sounds with her tongue, firing her imaginary weapons at her captor.

The white-haired headmaster smirked before turning around to face the criminal one last time. "Not exactly." he responds before opening the steel door and heading out of the room. As the steel door slams shut, the girl continues to stare at the exit as her body relaxes and gets comfortable in her seat.

Suddenly, the whole room brightens up and reveals a figure behind the prisoner. The person is wearing an all-black, high tech armor all over that is as dark as a starless night sky. They are wearing a matching dark, armor-plated mask over their face with cat ears sticking out of the top. Before the girl realizes someone's behind her, the figure smashes her head as hard as they can on the table in front of her, her skull bouncing out its surface with a loud thud. Red Hood groans as she grabs her head, eyes squeezed shut as the attacker circles around the table.

"Do you know anything about interrogations? You_ never _start the shake down with the head." she scolds the suited individual, still groggy from the hit as she rest one hand on the table and rubs her forehead with the other hand. "The victim gets all... fuzzy, can't feel the next h-" she tries to explain before being cut out by dark-dressed figure slamming their fist into her resting hand. This causes the woman to open her eyes, turning her head to glare at the attacker. "See what I mean? I hardly even felt that Kitty cat." she tells them.

The figure sat down in Opzin's seat before they began speaking. "You wanted me here. Here I am." the person states in a tone of voice that sounds like grinding rocks, though it was clear that it is a woman's voice. Red Hood stares at her, almost looking bored as she replied.

"You know, I was wondering how you was going to show up. You didn't disappoint in the slightest." she says as she leaned in closer to her, smirking. "Your choices led to the death of 4 innocent people, and you let attorney Arc take the fall for it. That's just cold, even for me." she finishes in a stoic tone, licking her lips once again.

"Where's Jaune?" she questions, not wanting to play anymore of Red Hood's games. However, the woman in red wasn't ready to end her fun yet.

"You see, the local mob wants you dead and done in an attempt to get things back to the way they used to be before this all started. It's a vain pursuit, as we both know we reached the point of no return a while ago. You changed Vale forever Mrs. Catwoman." she lectures, ignoring the hero's question about Jaune's location.

"Then why do you want me dead?" Catwoman inquires in confusion. This causes Red Hood to roar out in maniacal laughter, hopping up and down form her chair as she starts rocking back and forward.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she asks in between her laughs. "I don't want you to _die_. What would I do with my life without you in it? Ripping off the mob, killing some random thugs on the street? No no no." she tells her, shaking her head as she licks her lips once more and presses her hand where her heart would be, staring longingly into her eyes. "You complete me."

"You're nothing but garbage that kills for money." Catwoman growls out, showing her fangs slightly.

"Come on Kitty, you're not like them." she says with a falsely sympathetic voice as she points like the double sided mirror that she knows has officers behind it with Ozpin likely sipping on his coffee. "You'll never be one of them, no matter how much you try to be. To them, you are nothing but an animal, just some kind of monster that runs around the streets pretending to be a hero when they see you as no different as a common criminal. You are a freak, just like me. When you are no longer useful for them, they will hang you out to dry in some tree at the city park like they did to your kind back in the 'good old days'." she says sarcastically, her fingers making air quotes during the last phrase she spoke.

"You see, their 'morals' and their 'codes'... it's all smoke and mirrors. They don't actually exist. It is just a facade that, at the earliest possible moment they can, they drop and break. They only act as good as society demands them to act. If you don't believe me, I'll open your eyes for you. With the chips are down and this society they build starts showing signs of cracking, these... these 'civilized people' in their suits and ties... they will eat each other like the savages they are." Red Hood pauses in the middle of her speech as she leans back into her chair, folding her legs and crossing her arms as her eyes stare deeply into the woman's cold, glaring eyes.

"You see my friend; I can call you friend right? You see, I'm not insane. I'm just two steps ahead of everybody else." As she finishes speaking, the girl in black snaps as she stands up fast enough to knock her seat down and grabs the criminal by the hood and forcefully picks her up out the ground and over the table.

"Where's Jaune?!" she shouts, her voice filled with rage as she starts shaking the smaller girl who starts chuckling.

"All these rules and regulations... you honestly think they will save them?" she teases, her grin as wide as her fake, red painted smile on her face as Catwoman inaudibly yells in frustration as she slams her back into the concrete wall next to her.

"I only have one rule." she informs Red Hood, glaring daggers into her.

"Well, that's the one rule that you will have to break to know the truth." the girl in red responds, her voice coming out choked due to the woman's forearm being pressed tightly against her throat, which is the only thing holding her up against the wall.

"And the truth is?"

"That the only sensible way to live your life is to live it without any rules holding you back. I promise you; tonight your one rule will be broken." Red Hood answers, she grin slowly turning more maniacal.

"I'm considering it." she tells her coldly.

"Well, you'll have to do more than just 'consider' it. You will have to play another game with me Kitty cat if you want to save one of them." Catwoman raises her fist to punch the girl in the jaw before hesitating.

"…Them?"

"You know what's funny? For the longest time I honestly thought behind that mask was Jaune Arc. I know what you're thinking, you are clearly a woman I know. Well, with modern technology, you'll be surprised what doctors can do. Anyways, I thought you were Mr. Arc. The way you followed that redhead around like a lost puppy during the ball made me think of the fellow." She spoke to her, remembering the time she tried to kill Pyrrha Nikos.

Out of nowhere, Blake grabs a handful of the girl's hair once more as the arm that held her against the white wall grips his collar. After grabbing her, Catwoman flips Red Hood over her body and slams her back onto the top of the table. As the red hooded foe starts crackling like a madwoman, Blake picks up the knocked over chair and heads to the door. When she makes it there, she places the chair under the door handle so nobody can walk in.

"Wow, look at you go! The people outside won't be happy with you after this." she mocks her, standing up and popping her back as the woman makes her way back to the red-hooded girl in make-up. "Does Arc know about the thing you and Pyrrha have going on?" she asks Catwoman, who replies by grabbing her hair once again and slamming it against the glass mirror, causing it to crack from how hard her skull was thrown into it.

"_Where are they?!_" Catwoman shouts at her, taking in deep breaths as she squeezes her hands into two tight fists.

"If I tell you, that would spoil the game would it not?" she questions the armored girl while sitting back up against the wall, who once again answers her with violence as she punches her as hard as she could, causing her to hit the ground again.

"_**Where are they?!**_" she screams at the top of her lungs, looking like she is about ready to rip the little girl apart like a fierce beast as she sits back up again.

"You gotta choose one life or the other, remember that. Your friend the district attorney is on 23 Dunkelman Drive in an old factory, and at 16th Main Street is where you will find his lovely wife who would've been." She answers her, grinning from ear to ear like the psycho she is. Growling, Blake sucker punches in the face once again which causes her to blurt into another laughing fit. As she calms down a bit, she speaks again. "You have nothing, absolutely _nothing _to threaten me with. Nothing you can do with all of your strength." she tells her as she picks Red Hood up again. "I would suggest you don't waste any more time on me and start the game. One minute they could be in one place, the next they could be in several places at once." She recommends to Catwoman, laughing at her before she slams her body hard onto the solid floor under them.

As the hero marches out of the room, kicking the chair out from under the handle and swings the door open, Red Hood once again props herself against the wall of the room. As she hears Ozpin asking her where did she say they were, she looks down at the ground with a smile on her face. _Oh Kitty Cat, you will see. _she thought to herself. _They will all see soon enough. No matter how long they take to build something up, it only takes one day to make it all come crashing down._

* * *

*= Red Hood was the Joker's first alias, and Ruby has a red hood. Look at me, I'm creative.


End file.
